The invention relates to a spring motor whose function is essentially described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,933, corresponding to German Patents 2 019 085 and 2 039 265; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,098, which includes also the disclosure of German Patent 21 05 734, and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,029 which includes subject matter of German Patent 21 66 490 and whose especially preferred embodiment is described in German Patent 24 61 625, said patents relating to inventions by the same applicant.
Spring motors of this type are preferably used in very small toy cars because of their compact design.
These spring motors have a comparatively simply designed differential transmission, especially suitable for driving fast-moving toy cars.
The goal of the present invention is to modify and/or improve upon this motor in such fashion that it is also suitable for driving slow-moving toy cars or can be simply adapted to toy cars with modified dimensions or weights.
German Patent 21 66 888 has proposed providing an additional step-down transmission in a toy car of the same species, between the drive shaft of the spring motor itself and the drive shaft of the car, in order to reduce the traveling speed thereby.
Although this solution is feasible, it is unsuitable for economically priced small toy cars if this transmission is also to be shiftable.
Moreover, this step-down transmission cannot be integrated into the spring motor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,029 and in German Patent 24 61 625 without a significant change.